


fool for you

by parksquared



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic af, Established Relationship, M/M, Mature rating for that blink and you'll miss it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: Jihoon and Woojin own a cafe





	fool for you

There is a cafe. It sits at the corner of a nondescript building, facing a quiet street. Foot traffic is low but the cafe gets by with the patronage of the lost tourist needing some directions and impulsively picking up a baked good for their journey, and the caffeine deprived office worker needing their daily caffeine fix.

There is, however, nothing _quiet_ about the cafe. The speakers spit out music from an eclectic playlist, from Jihoon’s ballads to Woojin’s EDM. On occasion, one might catch Woojin and Jihoon fooling around — Woojin grinding against Jihoon when a particularly sexy song plays, growling into his ear, and Jihoon swatting Woojin away with the linen cloth he’s holding. Other times, one might also find Jihoon swaying absentmindedly to the melancholic, soulful crooning of his favourite ballad singer and Woojin looking on with a fond smile on his face. 

A countertop made of black marble takes up one-third of the cafe. Everyday, at dawn, at ass o’clock, Woojin and Jihoon prepare for the day. There is no fixed menu — Woojin bakes meringues, bundt cakes, brownies, depending on what he feels like having that day. When he’s upset, he would bake sweeter varieties, as if to compensate for his foul mood. Jihoon helps as best as he can, passing Woojin the measuring cups, sugar and salt, after he’s done setting up the espresso machine and grinding the coffee beans. At the end of a hectic morning, the countertop would be sprinkled with flour, batter, the odd sugar granule waiting for be cleaned, and the fruits of their labour stacked neatly on wooden plates waiting to be devoured.

Sometimes though, the countertop is put to more illicit, _better_ uses. When the skies darken and foot traffic comes to a complete standstill, one might find Woojin calmly disabling the automatic sliding door, walking surreptitiously towards Jihoon and crowding him against the countertop where he’s wiping down the espresso machine.

Watching Jihoon does this to Woojin. Perhaps, it is witnessing Jihoon in his element — noticing his short bursts of laughter when a regular customer overshares, his small, satisfied smile when he successfully pulls a latte, his firmness when a customer gets upset — that causes Woojin’s heart to swell with an overwhelming sense of pride mixed with lust that makes him want to get at Jihoon soonest possible.

They have done this enough to know that _no one_ would really walk in on them, and that the countertop provides some illusion of privacy, but the risk exists and in turn fuels their frenzy. With getting off as quickly as possible as the motivation, they forego the tender kisses and pare down their foreplay; they’d have time for that when they get home later anyway. They make do, with slick fingers stretching Jihoon to take Woojin’s cock, clever strokes helping Woojin to full hardness, rhythmic thrusting hitting the spot — and Jihoon comes with a whine, his release painting white streaks against the black marble. Woojin groans and follows soon after.

Other times, they take advantage of the quiet their location provides. They would carry the high chairs from inside to outside the cafe, where they would rest and let their minds wander. The sound of cars driving past, crickets chirping in the bushes and their slow breaths coalescing into a unique symphony that only they can appreciate. They’ve been together long enough that sitting in silence is comforting, with Woojin’s fingers stroking the back of Jihoon’s hand the only interaction between them — a reminder that I am here with you. 

The cafe that sits on the corner of a nondescript building may be unassuming; a vague memory at the back of the mind of the wandering tourist, nothing _really_ worthy of much mention. But to Woojin and Jihoon, the cafe speaks of commitment, of trust and of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I wrote another self indulgent drabble. 
> 
> @05294DJ1 on twitter


End file.
